Palabras de esperanza
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Una misión, la promesa de volver. Una espera interminable, sujeta a la esperanza y su inminente perdida, él tiene que regresar, le prometió estar hay para cuando naciera su bebé.


**_HOla!!!!! cumplo con el desafío 8 del reto, salió un drabble, péro por ser drama me parece mejor así, no me gustan mucho las historias tristes,pero la esperanza es lo q da vida!_**

* * *

**Palabra de esperanza**

Cartas regadas por todo el suelo, junto con una sábana y unos libros rodeaban la cama matrimonial de aquella habitación. Una habitación donde podía sentirse soledad, tristeza, furia, rabia, desesperación. Su puerta llevaba una semana sin ser abierta, y no había signos de que fuese a abrirse hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Nadie quería molestar a la triste princesa que allí encerrada había escogido estar, una princesa guerrera quien parecía esta pelea no iba a ganar.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus rosadas mejillas, Temari estaba sentada en esa cama matrimonial, que ahora solo era un imán de recuerdos, tratando de ocultar las saladas gotas que de sus ojos brotaban.

¿Quién era el causante de su dolor?

Era él. El dueño de su dolor y de sus lágrimas. Él faltaba allí. Era él el que le causaba el desconsuelo a la joven, quien en frágil estado de embarazo esperaba por su otra mitad, en silencio y soledad. Hace un mes se había ido, Shikamaru partió obligado por su deber ninja de obedecer y la había dejado a ella sola, a ella y a su bebé en su vientre. Todo lo que le dejó fue un beso, una carta con una promesa, una caricia en su abdomen y la imagen de él saliendo por las puertas de la aldea.

Esa no era su idea de cómo pasar su ya noveno mes de embarazo. Ella esperaba contar con él, en esta la parte más crítica de todo el proceso. Quería poder saberse a salvo en aquellos enormes brazos del Nara cuando el momento llegara, deseaba poder visualizar a aquel vago shinobi preocupado por ella, por el dolor que sentiría. Anhelaba poder ver el rostro del joven padre al tener en brazos al fruto de su amor. Pero ahora no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Dos semanas llevaba ya sin saber nada de él, de no recibir ninguna carta suya, y el temor y desesperación se estaban apoderando de ella.

-¿Adónde fuiste, Shikamaru? Prometiste estar aquí, prometiste volver a mí… ¿Por qué no sé de ti?

Apretada, la carta que él había dejado en su partida yacía en la mano derecha de Temari. Una caligrafía fina y masculina sobresalía en ella.

_**"Temari:**_

_**Perdóname por ser un cobarde, pero si te decía esto de frente, jamás hubiera podido marchar.**_

_**No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, me iré lejos por un tiempo... No te mentiré, la misión es arriesgada, pero sé que saldré exitoso, tu fuerza me acompaña.**_

_**Discúlpame por dejarte sola en estos momentos cuando más me necesitas, no es justo para ti, pero no tengo opción.**_

_**Temari, no dudes que volveré. Volveré para estar ahí para ti, para ver a nuestro hijo nacer. No te fallaré, es una promesa de hombre, es un pacto de fe. Ten fe en mí Temari, yo volveré…"**_

Pero él no había regresado. NO había noticias de él, nadie sabía nada. Miedo de una muerte prematura del joven Nara era lo que tenía a Temari encerrada en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama. Él no podía haber muerto, él le prometió volver, le dijo que tuviera fe. Su promesa era regresar a ella, a su hijo, a su habitación de intimidad y a esa cama donde infinidad de noches se habían amado, habían compartido caricias y embestidas, habían murmurado palabras bonitas y gemidos, donde habían creado un descendiente de su nueva familia.

Ella miró el reloj de su habitación. Tic…tac…tic…tac… y el tiempo seguía su curso. No había vuelta atrás, ya había cumplido el tiempo de maduración y como flor madura se venía encima el tiempo de dar a luz a su bebé. Podía ser en una semana, unos días, hoy mismo; podría venirse en cualquier momento, y él seguía sin regresar.

-No me falles Shikamaru- se decía ella misma, mientras pasaba su mano por su hinchado estómago, sintiendo el bebé patear como nunca- no nos falles…

Pequeñas pulsaciones y punzadas en su espalda indicaban el tiempo viniéndose encima de ella. El momento llegaba más rápido de lo que ella quisiera. Nada podía hacer, más que esperar; esperar que el curso de la naturaleza de la mujer se cumpliera y le llegara la hora de parir y esperar que él llegara a tiempo, tener fe…

.:TTTHTTT:.

-Espera por mí Temari, no te fallaré, aquí estoy.

Shikamaru estaba plantado a unos kilómetros de las puertas de la aldea. Corría hacía esas puertas sin importar sus heridas, ni su dolor. Ya casi volvía a ella…


End file.
